Battlegrounds Challenges
Challenges are replayable scenarios unique to Zumryn's Battlegrounds, and share certain , , and . The Official Battlegrounds Details The following items apply to Battlegrounds combat challenges. This list of details will be updated as different types of challenges are made available. * Currently, each Battlegrounds challenge may be attempted once every 3 hours. * You will be unable to quit your game in the midst of a challenge. * You must exit a challenge victorious/alive (by fleeing or choosing to end your attempt out after a victory) for your attempt to be recorded. * You must also save your game for your attempt to be recorded. Prerequisites * Entry Fee * The Caves of Westwold Key Concepts * Reset Timer - unlike the other replayable scenarios, this timer starts counting when you begin the Challenge. So if you spend 20 minutes playing you only have to wait 2 hrs 40 min, instead of the full 3 hrs. * Attempt - an 'Attempt' begins when you start a Challenge, and ends when you Exit that Challenge (or die), this has special significance, not only for the Reset Timer, but also for the * Level - in this context it represents 1 plus the number of consecutive victories in the challenge. * Victory - defeating, fleeing, surviving, or exiting a Level. Your last Victory on an Attempt determines the highest Level achieved for that Attempt. * Starting Level - the level you begin at after successive Attempts. Starting Level seems to be decided based on the number of Attempts you've made on that Challenge. For more, see Talk. You have the option to start at this 'Starting Level' or at level 1. Choosing this option will not reset the 'Starting Level' * Increasing Difficulty - each Challenge increases in difficulty after each victory. The type and size of the increase varies between Challenges. Random Encounter In this context, a Random Encounter represents the special encounters you can have. At the beginning of each Level (including the 1st) you have a chance to have a Random Encounter. The Orbs and the Ghostly Young Woman are available in both Challenges and in the exact same way (i.e. the difficulty and available rewards of each is the same across both Challenges): * Orb of Destruction - A Black Orb ** To succeed at touching a black orb, you must beat 75 on 1-100 + Spirit + Aura. Best success chance = 65%. ** If you pass the check you get 16 general xp and "feel somewhat strange." For a certain amount of subsequent combats (2-8 attested) the following message is displayed upon your first attack: "Your vision blurs as a powerful pulse of negative Nevernal energy leaves your body...and decimates your foe..." and your enemy is killed instantly. This is followed by a message telling you how many pulses you have remaining. This ability does not use your Nevernal Reserve. ** The black orb does NOT work outside this challenge so it cannot be used to finish that tough quest you have been trying to complete. * Sphere of Healing - A Blue Orb ** To succeed at touching a blue orb, you must beat 75 on 1-100 + Agility + Body + (Luck * 0.5). Best success chance = 75%. ** If you pass the check you get 16 general experience and your SP is restored to full * Level Skip - a portal that allows you to bypass a random number of levels (2-6 attested) as a reward for a certain type of victory. The type of victory you must achieve varies across the Challenges. Also, the behaviors of the Level Skip are different between the Challenges. * Other - some Challenges have unique random encounters, such as the Ghostly Woman in the Bone Horde Challenge. Tips * At lower levels, equip NV boosting items—when their bonus is consumed, change to your higher MR and/or SP items that lack the NV boosts. * The Hale Blade may come in handy * Don't be afraid to bail out at a lower level than those previously attained, you won't lower your level. * Even if fully healed, you should always attempt the Blue Orb random encounters—you can't save them for later and you get experience if you succeed. * ALL Combat experience from Orbs of Destruction is allocated to your general experience. * If you succeed at obtaining an Orb of Destruction, you can unequip any items that only grant an MR bonus. You'll get a little extra combat experience. Don't forget to re-equip them later. Available Challenges Rewards * 5th Level Bonus: Both Challenges grant a bonus to general experience upon completion of any level divisible by 5. The amount is random, and the range varies between Challenges. * Random Rewards: ** Ghostly Young Woman - Variable Experience to All Skills and Powers, see the table. ** Blue Orb - 16 General Experience ** Black Orb - 16 General Experience Available Rewards to All Skills and Powers (table) General All Skills and Powers 1024 256 2048 512 3072 1024 4096 2048 Category:Replayable Scenarios